


Prologue

by arrny



Series: Between Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crying Castiel, Dirty Talk, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Sex, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Really Character Death, POV Crowley, Past Character Death, Season 12 spoilers, Series Spoilers, Violent Sex, crowstiel, spn s12e12, 더티톡, 폭력적 성관계 묘사 주의
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 죽어가는 천사 앞에서 악마는 무슨 생각을 했는가?글쎄, 그다지 유선적인 생각은 아니었다. 부숴져 가는 천사의 그릇이 제 본체만큼이나 못났다는 생각, 볼품없이 바싹 탄 날개가 더 볼품없어 보인다는 생각, 오랜 적이자 동업자가 드디어 끝을 맞이한다는 생각, 천사가 죽음을 맞이한다는 생각, 영원한 죽음을 맞는다는 생각.





	

  죽어가는 천사 앞에서 악마는 무슨 생각을 했는가?

  글쎄, 그다지 유선적인 생각은 아니었다. 부수어져 가는 천사의 그릇이 제 본체만큼이나 못났다는 생각, 볼품없이 바싹 탄 날개가 더 볼품없어 보인다는 생각, 오랜 적이자 동업자가 드디어 끝을 맞이한다는 생각, 천사가 죽음을 맞이한다는 생각, 영원한 죽음을 맞는다는 생각. 

  그는 문득 천사와 보냈던 어느 밤을 떠올렸다. 그 망할 사탄을 좇느라 보내던, 싸구려 모텔 방에서의 지난한 하룻밤들 말이다. 

  너네 천사들은 죽여도 죽지 않잖아, 그는 자신이 짜증스럽게 뱉은 말을 기억했다. 어떤 맥락에서 그런 말이 튀어나왔는지는 기억하지 못했다. 아마도 천사들의 바퀴벌레 같은 끈질김, 한심함과 악독함을 논하고 있었을 것이다. 

  그가 내뱉은 말에 천사가 드디어 텔레비전에서 눈을 떼었다. 그는 마침내 천사를 골릴 만한 말을 꺼냈다는 데에 신이 났다. 그가 지루한 시간을 죽이려 무슨 이야기를 해도 텔레비전을 보는 천사는 내내 시원찮은 반응만 보였기 때문이다. 악마는 기쁨을 티 내지 않고 오만하게 천사를 마주보았다. 천사는 한숨을 쉬며 못마땅하다는 듯이 대답했다. 

 “천사의 죽음은 그것으로 끝이다. 알잖나.”

악마는 그가 싫어하는 웃음을 입가에 띠웠다. 그리고 한껏 비꼬는 말투로 답했다.

 “아. 자기는 아니잖아. 너는 천사 계의 바퀴벌레라고.”

천사는 다시금 깊은 한숨을 쉬며 눈을 돌렸다. 가만히 벽지 한 구석을 바라보는 파란 눈에 무엇인지 모를 감정이 스쳤다. 우울? 후회? 한탄? 분노? 그 외? 글쎄, 알 게 뭔가. 

 그는 한 때, 아주 오래 전에 인간이었다. 얼마 전에도 다시 인간이 될 뻔 했다. 인간적인 감정들을 그가 이해하지 못하는 것은 아니었다. 하지만 그는 악마였고. 악마에게 인간성이란 비밀스러운 수치다. 그러니 날개 달린 신성한 존재님의 인간적 감정 따위 알 게 뭔가. 별로 헤아려주고 싶지 않았다. 

 짧고도 긴 순간이 지난 후 천사는 무겁게 입을 열었다. 

 “아마 앞으로 그럴 일은 없을 거다.”

하긴, 네 아빠가 다신 안 올 것처럼 떠나버리긴 했지. 악마는 잠깐 생각해보았다. 한 번 죽으면 돌아오지 않는 천사의 목숨. 지옥에도 천국에도 연옥에도 가지 않고 그 자리에서 영원히 사라지는 존재. 그는 자신에게도 죽음 이후 더 이상 갈 곳이 없다는 것을 떠올렸다. 악마의 끝에도 죽음이라는 말을 붙일 수 있다면 말이다. 

 “오 캐시, 그렇다면 우리는 생각보다 더 많이 닮았을지도 모르겠어.”

그는 천사가 혐오하는 그 거들먹거리는 태도로 말을 이었다. 그러나 천사는 알 수 없는 표정으로 그를 물끄러미 쳐다보았고, 그 때문에 악마는 자신의 말이 천사에게 어떻게 가 닿았는지 도무지 짐작할 수 없었다. 

  고지식한 천사와 보내는 밤은 그처럼 아무 의미도 없이 흘렀다. 천사의 죽음 앞에서 왜 굳이 그 영양가 없는 날들을, 시시한 대화를 떠올렸는지는 모를 노릇이었다. 

  몇 시간 뒤 해가 뜨면 흔적도 없이 사라지는 새벽. 그들은 해가 뜨면 언제 할 일 없이 모텔 방에 처박혀 있었냐는 듯 끝없이 돌아다니고, 인간들을 심문하고, 사탄의 흔적을 좇았다. 차라리 그렇게 바쁜 것이 나았다. 매일 찾아오는 새벽은 달갑지 않은 집행 유예였다. 바깥에서는 교활한 사탄 새끼가 활보하는데 인간들의 생활 습관 때문에 몇 시간씩이나 아무것도 못하고 방에 처박혀 있어야 한다니. 

 상대가 상대인지라 매일 찾아오는 밤은 더더욱 길게 느껴졌다. 천사는 잠을 자지 않는다. 악마도 마찬가지다. 정말 지루하기 그지없었다. 그는 자신의 머리통을 터뜨려 버리고 싶다는 충동을 느꼈다. 사실 머리통을 터뜨릴만한 다른 대상이 있었으면 했다. 그렇다면 아주 즐겁게 시간을 때울 수 있었겠지. 그러나 악마와 동행하고 있는 이는 그가 사람 터뜨리는 꼴을 못 보는 천사였고, 때문에 악마는 아무나 잡아다 족치고 싶은 유혹을 떨쳐낼 수밖에 없었다. 냄새 나는 모텔 방과 낡은 텔레비전, 그가 무슨 말을 하든 텔레비전 화면을 하염없이 보고 있는 천사. 어떻게 미치지 않고 버틸 수가 있겠나. 

 급박한 상황에서의 강제적인 유예는 천사마저 약간 미치게 한 듯싶었다. 가끔 일이 풀리지 않는 날이 있다. 하찮은 인간들 주제에 수사에 협조적으로 굴지 않거나, 더해서 욕먹고 쫓겨나거나(악마는 그건 대개 천사의 멍청한 가명 때문이라고 생각했다) 그것도 아닌데 도무지 사탄의 실마리를 잡을 수 없는 때가 있었다. 천사는 하루를 그렇게 허비하고 맞이하는 새벽의 유예를 견디지 못하는 것 같았다. 그는 밤새 골목을 쏘아 다녔다. 가끔은 알코올에 진탕 취해 오기도 했다. 그리고 아주 드물게, 취해 돌아와서는 악마와 잤다. 

 말도 안 되는 이야기지, 그 카스티엘이. 아무도 믿지 않을 것이었다. 천사의 그 남자친구놈에게 말해도 믿지 않겠지. 처음이 어땠는지는 쉽게 떠올릴 수 없었다. 천사도 그도 불쾌할 정도로 취해 있었던 것 같고, 그 상황에서 멍청하게 천사는 리모컨을 만지작거리다가 포르노 방송에 채널을 고정했고, 무언가 성가시고 열이 나는 논쟁을 했다. 그리고 어째서인지 일련의 상황은 악마와 천사의 짐승 같은 교미로 이어졌다. 

 아, 그건 악마 생에서 가장 역겹고 아찔한 경험이었다. 아무리 동료 놀음을 하고 있어도 천사는 악마의 영원한 적이다. 그와의 밀접하고 깊은 접촉은 악마에게 뜨거운 아픔을 남긴다. 설령 그가 해칠 의도가 없더라도 말이다. 죽을 것 같은 섹스였다. 처음에 그는 천사 몸속의 은총이 자신을 산 채로 태워버리는 것 아닌지 걱정했다. 다른 종족들에게는 지옥불이 이런 느낌인가, 악마는 생각했다. 날개를 지옥불에 데일 때 천사도 이토록 아찔한 고통을 느꼈을까. 

 그는 몇 년 전 천사들이 친히 지옥까지 행차하셔서 딘 윈체스터를 구원해간 일을 기억했다. 그는 지상에서 계약을 하며 돌아다니느라 전쟁의 전방에 있지는 않았지만 소문은 익히 들어 알고 있었다. 봉인을 둘러싼 피 튀기는 전쟁, 날개 달린 무뢰한들에게 수없이 죽어간 동족들, 그의 동족에게 살해당한 천사들, 그들을 이끌던 검은 날개의 사령관, 결국은 지옥불에서 제 날개를 태워 가며 인간의 영혼을 건져 간 천사. 악마는 천사가 그 싸움에서 기꺼이 목숨을 내걸었다는 것을 알았다. 아무리 천사여도 고대 악마들이 지배하는 지옥으로 뛰어드는 일은 미친 짓이었다. 그들이 그러기 위하여 태어난 전사들이었어도 말이다. 대의를 위해서라면 죽음도 불사하는 미련한 군인들. 뭐, 그 타락 천사도 당시에는 그토록 충성스러운 미친 군인이었다. 

 그런 그들에게도 지옥에서의 싸움은 한 편의 죽음이었을 것이다. 악마에게는 천사와의 섹스가 한 편의 죽음과 같았다. 매번 그는 끝을 알 수 없는 나락에 처박혔다가 그를 감싸는 쾌락에 의해 끌어올려지고는 다시 나락에 처박혔다. 그 과정은 금방이라도 토할 것 같은 더럽고 강렬한 고통을 수반했다. 종래에는 악마도 그 섹스를 즐기게 되기는 했다. 세상에 다시없을, 악마에게도 충격적일 정도로 대단한 쾌감이 그 사이를 비집고 나왔기 때문이다. 게다가 제 밑에 깔려 헐떡이는 천사를 보고 즐거워하지 않을 악마는 없었다. 

 웃기는 것은, 저는 그만한 아픔을 느끼지도 않을 텐데 우는 쪽은 항상 천사였다는 점이다. 그는 정말 끊임없이 눈물을 흘렸다. 지 남자친구가 떠올랐나. 어쩌면 악마와 성교한다는 죄책감 때문일 수도 있었다. 아니면 그냥 생리적인 거겠지. 이유가 뭐든 알 필요 없는 악마는 항상 질질 짜는 천사를 비웃었다. 약해 빠진 놈. 길거리 창녀도 너처럼 천박하지는 않을 거야. 그러나 눈물범벅이 된 천사의 얼굴을 불쾌하다고 생각한 적은 없었다. 언젠가 평소보다 더, 침대보가 다 젖을 정도로 흐느끼기에 혀를 차며 그의 뺨을 거칠게 닦아 올렸을 뿐이다. 

 “그만 울어, 멍청아. 네 눈물은 내게 독이야.”

악마의 손은 천사의 눈물에 닿자마자 녹아내렸다. 치이익 하고 고깃덩어리가 지져지는 소리가 났다. 살이 타는 고약한 냄새가 코끝에서 맴돌다가 사라졌다. 곧 방 안에는 다시 천사의 신음 섞인 흐느낌만이 남았다. 

 죽어가는 천사 앞에서 가장 강하게 머릿속을 지배한 것은 바로 그 아픔의 기억이었다. 차갑고 맑은 눈물에 닿자마자 느껴졌던 아릿한 통증 말이다. 

 천사의 끝은 영원한 끝이다. 천사 그 자신이 말했던 것처럼, 이번에는 신의 총애를 받았던 그도 다시 돌아오지 못할 것이었다. 그리고 악마는 그 기분 나쁘지만 중독성 있는 고통을 다시는 맛볼 수 없을 터였다. 세상에 어느 천사가 악마와 자겠나. 그 정도로 멍청한 천사는 창세기 이후로 카스티엘이 유일무이할 것이다. 어쩐지 아쉬운 기분이 들었다. 

 나도 저 성가대 꼬마한테 정은 꽤 들었다고.  뭐 몸정도 정이긴 하니까. 

 단지 그것 때문이었나? 모든 것이 끝났을 때, 그러니까 무모하고 끈질긴 윈체스터놈들이 그들의 방식대로 지옥의 왕자를 끝장냈을 때, 악마가 창을 부러뜨린 것이 천사와의 알량한 몸정 때문이었냐는 것이다. 

  흠, 그가 말한 대로, 그들은 자산이었다. 인간 두 마리와 천사 하나. 그들이 악마에게서, 수많은 괴물들에게서, 고대의 존재에게서, 종말로부터 세상을 구해낸 것이 몇 번인가. 그들과 척을 져 이로울 게 없었고, 그들이 그에게 빚을 진다면 어떤 방식으로든 득이 될 것이었다. 천사는… 나약해 빠졌고 날지도 못하는 데다 죽어가고 있었지만 그를 살려주면, 영원한 죽음으로부터 구해준다면 그래도 그들은 괜찮은 자산으로 남을 것이었다. 적어도 윈체스터 녀석들이 은혜를 갚기야 하겠지. 악마는 이 정도면 그의 행위에 대한 동기는 충분히 설명이 된다고 생각했다. 거기다 창 하나 부수는 일 따위는 그다지 큰 힘을 요구하지도 않았다. 

 그렇다면 이제 문제는 하나가 남는다. 악마에게 일련의 자기 변명을 하게 한 골치 아픈 그 문제. 

  그래서 악마가 살아난 천사 앞에서 느낀 것은 과연 무엇인가? 

 악마는 여전히 그 자문에 답할 수 없었다. 

**Author's Note:**

> 크라울리의 대사 중 하나는 함성호의 '지옥의 눈물'이라는 시에서 따왔습니다. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
